Rise of the Machines
Rise of the Machines (formerly named Mason's Isle) is a Campaign event in Tower Keepers. It's a special type of campaign where the rewards give you assorted crafting components in every completed level in each difficulty. Like other event campaigns, Rise of the Machines temporarily will remain in the campaign menu for 2 days. Campaign Properties Except for the final mission, there are no unusual changes in this campaign. It's simply battle as usual. The final mission does change the skill sets of some enemies. Missions – Rise of the Machines 1 – level 5/7/11 food 4/4/4 Monsters * 3x Kobold | 3x Kobold | 3x Kobold * 3x Goblin | 3x Goblin Trickster * 1x Ogre | 2x Harlequin Treasure Chest * 1 , 10 * 20 * 30 – Rise of the Machines 2 – level 7/10/14 food 4/4/16 Monsters * 1x Skeletal Dreadnought | 3x Skeletal Warrior * 1x Orc Warrior, 1x Orc | 2x Orc Scout * 1x Ogre (high level) Treasure Chest * 10 * 15 * 20 – Rise of the Machines 3 – level 10/13/18 food 4/12/32 Monsters * 2x Orc Warrior | 2x Orc Scout * 1x Ogre | 1x Orc Shaman, 2x Bandit Archer * 2x Orc Warrior, 1x Ogre | 2x Orc Shaman Treasure Chest * 1 , 20 , 10 * 30 , 20 * 40 , 30 – Rise of the Machines 4 – level 15/19/25 food 20/36/60 Monsters * 3x Tattooed Bandit | 3x Bandit Marksman * 2x Covenant Guardian, 1x Bandit Bruiser | 1x Covenant Witch * 1x Armored Troll | 2x Ballista, 1x Harlequin Treasure Chest * 5 , 250 * 10 , 250 * 15 , 250 – Rise of the Machines 5 – level 20/24/31 food 40/56/84 Monsters * 2x Plague Zombie | 1x Vile Priest * 3x Skeletal Dreadnought | 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Ogre Spirittalker * 1x Plague Zombie | 2x Vile Priest, 1x Ogre Spirittalker Treasure Chest * 1 , 10 , 10 * 20 , 15 * 30 , 20 – Rise of the Machines 6 – level 30/35/44 food 80/100/136 Monsters * 1x Giant Snake | 3x Huge Croc, 1x Vicious Overseer * 2x Lesser Demon | 3x Ghoul * 3x Vampiric Zombie | 2x Cannon, 1x Bombard Treasure Chest * 3 , 200 * 6 , 200 * 9 , 200 – Rise of the Machines 7 – level 35/41/50 food 100/124/160 Monsters * 2x Armored Troll | 2x Vampire * 1x Putrid Hulk | 2x Black Fist Evoker, 1x Lesser Lich * 1x Armored Troll, 1x Putrid Hulk | 2x Vampire, 2x Lesser Lich Treasure Chest * 2 , 10 , 5 * 20 , 10 * 30 , 15 – Rise of the Machines 8 – level 45/52/62 food 140/168/210 Monsters * 1x Putrid Hulk | 3x Triple Ballista * 2x Spear Wall, 1x Runic Construct | 2x Vile Priest, 1x Black Fist Evoker * 3x Dark Fanatic | 3x Steel Serpent Treasure Chest * 3 , 500 * 5 , 500 * 3 , 1 – Rise of the Machines 9 – level 55/62/74 food 180/210/256 Monsters * 2x Lesser Demon | 1x Demonic Watcher * 3x Dark Fanatic | 1x Vile Assassin * 1x Corrupted Inquisitor, 1x Dark Fanatic, 1x Vampire Thrall | 1x Covenant Witch, 1x Demonic Watcher, 1x Vampire Lord Treasure Chest * 3 , 20 , 10 , 5 * 20 , 5 , 3 * 10 , 2 , 1 – Rise of the Machines 10 – level 65/73/85 food 220/252/300 Monsters * 1x Razor Wall, 1x Suit-of-Arms | 1x Runed Golem, 1x Runic Construct, 1x Bombard | 1x Steel Serpent * 2x Runed Golem, 1x Suit-of-Arms | 1x Steel Serpent, 1x Chill Turret | 1x Bombard * 1x Razor Wall, 1x Runic Construct, 1x Suit-of-Arms | 1x Suit-of-Arms, 1x Runed Golem, 1x Steel Serpent | 1x Steel Serpent ** Suit-of-Arms skill set: Sunder, Punish, perma taunt (unless slowed) ** Runed Golem skill set: Stunning Blow, Overload, Earthen Strike, Wicked Punch, passive regen + maybe passive cooldown reduction ** Steel Serpent skill set: Poison, Raging Strike, Fatiguing Strike, Bloodbath all enemies Treasure Chest * 3 , 20 , 10 , 3 * 20 , 4 , 1 * 30 , 30 , 5 Treasure Chest Summary * 1750 gold * 600 Artisan Points * 14 Catacombs Maps * 150 Hardwood * 165 Steel Bar * 155 Mystical Essence * 128 Adamantine Bar * 88 Arcane Shard * 18 Celestial Orb * 2 Void Core minimum food: 3012 minimum food for void cores: 1510 Strategy * On the final mission, a team of Cleric/Warmaster/Druid forms a good backbone for almost any frontline, such as the Knight, Blackguard, or Monk. ** A 6 or 7 star Monk makes a good tank in the final mission, as the Sunder will not impact him as much as traditional tanks. However, the lack of taunt may expose the backline to snipes from the Bombards. ** If running a traditional tank such as the Knight, Cleanse and/or Disenchant are necessary in order to stay alive on the final mission. ** The Druid is also very helpful on the final mission. Her Invigor should be prioritized on the Cleric to maintain a low Cleanse cooldown, while stacking Entangle on the Suit-of-Arms almost eliminates them from the battle. With stun abilities like Soul Rend to delay their cycle + stacking Entangle's slows, Sunder will almost never appear. Renewal is a free full heal in a pinch, and Rapid Regeneration counters the Steel Serpents and Bombards almost entirely, unless the Bombard is lucky enough to Take Aim and critical hit the backline. ** The Warmaster can prove pivotal in maintaining high defense levels for a low armour/defense backline, especially if running a front line without a taunt like the Monk. His Call to Arms is also as useful as ever. Be sure to use Heavy Bash and Shield of Valor to add a little more damage to this defensive line-up. * Unless your team has high area damage or dispel to circumvent taunt, focus the Suit-of-Arms first. Their low-cooldown taunt makes attacks on other enemies wasted. Once the Suit-of-Arms dies, the defensively weak Bombard/Chill Turret/Steel Serpents can be focused, and the stage becomes easy. * Sometimes replaying the mission can help, as victory or defeat may depend on your luck whether Cleanse arrives promptly after Sunder or not. Trivia Although the name of the campaign is actually called Rise of the Machines, when you check the components and click 'find more' after you completed all the standard chests or before completing chapter 1, it will say "Look out for the special event: Mason's Isle".Category:Campaign